03 December 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "It's that moment in the week when I pass amongst you with healing in my wings. This is John Peel's Music On BFBS." *Peel commemorates the passing of Cab Calloway, who died on 18 November, and proves he recorded more than just Minnie The Moocher. Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File starts' *Skimmer: 'Missing Out (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) *Cab Calloway: 'Aw, You Dog! (LP-Kicking The Gong Around)' (ASV) *Bear Quartet: 'Capital Breath (CDS-Revisited EP)' (A West Side Fabrication) *Spacetime Continuum: 'Drift (12"-Fluresence)' (Reflective) *Acetone: 'Come On (7")' (Hut Recordings) *Creep Factory: 'Johnny Creeper Called Me Late Last Night (EP-Rocktober Test)' (Roctober) *Transglobal Underground: 'International Times (2xLP-International Times)' (Nation) *Guided By Voices: 'Melted Pat (7"-Get Out Of My Stations)' (Siltbreeze) *Finks: 'Meltdown (7" EP-Dirty Rotten Finks)' (Dionysus) :(JP: 'I had to write a piece for the Guardian about instrumental music over the years. It was one of those things which I kind of quite enjoy doing, except I was at a great disadvantage, sitting there at the table at home surrounded by piles of records...but I suddenly realised when I sat down to write out the fair copy that I don't know anything about guitars! It's like cars: I love cars, and if I was like really wealthy, I'd have a very fast and dangerous car in which I'd kill myself almost instantly, probably, but fortunately I'm never likely to reach the stage where I can actually afford to do that. But I love the look of cars, and old cars in particular, but I have no idea at all what makes them work. I'm not interested: that's somebody else's responsibility, you see. It's the same with guitars. I love the noise they make, but exactly how they make it, well frankly, I don't know....I had to wait for our Thomas, aged 14, to come home and explain exactly how an electric guitar works so that I could finish writing this piece. So it was a labour of love, a family piece by and large with Thomas' input into it, and, well, they haven't printed it. Isn't that life, eh?') *Chug: 'Sylvia (CD-Sassafras)' (Flying Nun) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Sweat (LP-Orange)' (Crypt) *Shy FX & Gunsmoke: 'Gangsta Kid II (12"-Gangsta Kid II: The Final Chapter)' (SOUR) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Shockwave (10"-Your Weight On The Moon)' (One Louder) *''(news)'' *Van Basten: 'Black Dragon (12")' (Brute) *Pink Kross: 'Drag Star Racin' Queen (7"-Punk Or Die)' (Bouvier) *Vivian Stanshall & His Gargantuan Chums: 'Suspicion (LP-The History Of The Bonzos)' (United Artists) *'unknown Kenyan track' *Oblivians: 'Blew My Cool (7" EP-Blow Their Cool)' (Estrus) *Steel Wool: 'Devil's Night (7")' (Bag Of Hammers) (with a sample of the locked groove at the end) *'File ends' *Acetone: Theme From A Summer Place (7" - Come On) Hut *Campus Tramps: (King Of) Messin' Up (7" EP - Knocked Out Cold) Demolition Derby *John Fahey: I'm Gonna Do All I Can For My Lord Worried Blues (2xCD - Return Of The Repressed: The John Fahey Anthology) Rhino *Mystic Force: Clearlight (12" - Psychic Harmony) MFS *Boris The Sprinkler: Grilled Cheese (7" - Do You Wanna Grilled Cheese? b/w Bad Guy Reaction) Bulge *Rootsman: Persian Lion (Black Star Liner Remix) (EP - City Rockers) Soundclash *Teengenerate: Dirty Robber (7" EP - Car-Crazy!...Speed-Crazy!...Japaneze!!) LUCKY *Keatons: Telescopic (album - The Beige Album) Dog Fish *DJ Hype: Rrrroll Da Beats (v/a album - Drum & Bass Selection 2) Breakdown File ;Name *Dat_065_JP_BFBS-941126+941203 ;Length *03:22:54 (this show 01:57:44 to 03:22:54). Preceded by 26 November 1994 (BFBS). ;Other *Many thanks to User:Max-dat. Last 35 minutes of show missing from this recording. *Tracklisting added by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes